My Best Friend
by AL Bramasta
Summary: Author tidak bisa buat summary :( baca saja :) New Author, mohon krisar :D #RnR Please!


Heeei Minna-saan! Maukah kalian mereview dan membaca fict saya?

My Best Friend

Vocaloid by : Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media

Romance & Drama

Rate T

Enjoy~

"Ngh, Kaito? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Miku entah pada siapa. Disini Miku sedang melihat Kaito dan seorang gadis berrambut pink panjang dibelakang gedung sekolah.

"A-aku suka Kaito,"

"L-Luka... Maaf, tapi... Aku menyukai gadis lain,"

"Ku-kumohon Kaito... Aku, aku mencintaimu! Tolonglah terima aku... Rasanya sakit jika kau menolak cintaku..."

Miku melihat Kaito menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa rasanya Miku ingin cepat berlari dari tempat ini, tapi dia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku terima... Tapi jangan marah ataupun sakit hati jika meli-" Luka segera berlari kearah Kaito lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Arigato_! Kaito, _arigato_!"

"Y-ya, Luka.."

Miku tersentak kaget melihat itu, ingin rasanya dia berteriak keras. Bukan karena senang, tapi karena sedih. Ah, author tak tahu seperti apa perasaan Miku saat ini.

Miku segera mengendap-ngendap menjauh dari lokasi tempat dia bersembunyi tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Miku.. Kau ini dari mana saja? Aku khawatir!" Miku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kaito, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tadi istirahat dengan Gumi, habisnya kau hilang, Kaito."

"Maaf Miku, tadi aku ada urusan kecil." ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Miku.

'_**Kaito, kenapa kau bohong padaku?**_' Tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Aaaaah! Gara-gara kamu, tatanan rambutku jadi rusak!" Ujar Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku yang sisir deh."

"Nah! Begitu dong!"

"Kaito-_kun_!" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kaito segera menoleh kebelakang. Oh tidak, pacar barunya datang.

"Ya, Luka, tolong jangan ganggu aku." Kaito masih serius menyisir rambut Miku yang begitu panjang. Mendengar itu Luka langsung mengoceh tak jelas.

"Psst! Kaito! Dia siapa?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito dengan nada berbisik.

Kaito tak bisa menjawab.

"Kaito?" Panggil Miku masih dengan nada berbisik.

"A-ah! Dia hanya teman! Ya! Teman! Ehehehe." Jawab Kaito dengan keras.

"K-Kaito-_kun_..." Raut wajah Luka nampak sedih. Oh, rupanya dia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Pacar?" Tebak Miku. Ya... Miku sudah tahu semuanya.

"Yes!" Jawab Luka disertai senyum manisnya. Luka, anak kelas 10 - C, kelas yang terkenal dengan gadis-gadisnya yang cantik.

"..." Kaito hanya diam.

"Kaito-_kun_! Bisakah kau mengantarku kekelas? Tapi aku tidak memaksa kok." Ujar Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Antar sana! Aku mau menemui teman teman dulu!" Miku berlari menuju kearah gerombolan kawan-kawannya yang teridiri atas... Gumi, Gumiya, Rin, Len, Akaito, Kaiko, Ring, Kokone, Gakupo, Rinto, Lenka, dan lain lain, dengan rambut yang masih tergerai panjang hingga menyapu lantai, sepertinya dia lupa untu memotong sedikit rambutnya. Dasar Miku.

"Ayo Kaito!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Dasar Kaito! Dia..." Lirih Akaito.

"Dia lebih memilih pacar barunya itu dibanding kita?!" Jerit Rin histeris.

"Aaah! Udah tidak jomblo lagi, malah ngelupain kita!" Jerit Kaiko, sang adik Kaito sendiri.

"Biar aku tarik Kaito kesini dengan wajah SHOTA nan cantik milik Len!" Teriak Gumi dengan api yang membara.

"G-Gumi... Kau ini..." Lirih Gumiya.

"Gua lagi yang kena..." Lirih Len dari pojok kantin.

"Aku gak ngelupain kalian kok!" Ucap seseorang.

"Aaah! Elu! Siapa juga yang tanya sama kamu?!" Akaito mulai menjitak kepala Big Al.

"Aduh... Aku'kan perwakilah dari Kaito!" Ucap Big Al sambil mengusap-usap benjolan dikepalanya.

"Ah! Basi lu!" Teriak Miku, Big Al yang mendengarnya dari Miku langsung pundung dipojok hati Gakupo(?) #plak maksudnya dipojok kantin bersama Len.

Ini hanya sebuah pemberitahuan saja, Big Al ini suka sekali dengan yang namanya Hatsune Miku.

"Jiah? Dia pundung."

Kaiko mendekati Big Al dipojok kantin lalu berkata. "Ih? Kok benjolnya tambah besar ya?" Gurau Kaiko garing, sambil memencet(?) Benjolan dikepala Big Al.

"Uapa?!" Teriak Big Al yang kaget.

"Obatin sana! Kalau tambah benjol, nanti Miku malah jijik sama kamu!" Kejamnya kau, Kaiko.

"AAAAAA!" Teriak Big Al sambil berlalu menuju UKS sekolah.

"EMAK?! TEMEN PUNDUNG GUA ILANG!" Len segera berlari menyusul Big Al ke UKS.

Ada yang _sweatdrop_, ada yang _speechless_, ada yang tertawa, ada yang cengo...

'_**Sayangnya Kaito tidak ada disini...**_' Lirih Miku dalam hati.

_**Di tempat Kaito dan Luka **_

"Hihihi! Kaito-_kun,_ ayo kita kekantin. Uugh, aku lapar!" Ucap Luka sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Hei, kau terlihat seperti orang hamil saja." Ucap Kaito sambil tertawa. Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, Kaito menikmati waktu ketika bersama Luka?

"Kalau aku hamil, ayah dari anakku pasti kamu, Kaito-_kun."_

_"_Enak saja! Menyentuhmu saja aku tidak pernah! Luka."

"Hihihi, sudahlah, ayo!"

Ditengah perjalanan, Kaito mengingat Miku... Miku... Miku... Dan Miku.

Dia takut kalau Miku kesepian, sedih, murung. Bayang bayang itu terbayang hingga Kaito dan Luka sampai dikantin.

"Kaito-_kun_, kau mau pesan apa?" Pertanyaan Luka telah membuyarkan lamunan Kaito.

"Ah? Aku pesan _ice cream_ saja." Kaito menoleh kepada meja yang ramai dengan orang. Disana terlihat Miku dan Akaito yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka untuk membeli makanan, tapi tiba-tiba Miku terpeleset kulit pisang.

"MIKU!" Teriak Kaito ketika melihat Miku yang jatuh.

Miku menutup matanya rapat. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin dan kerasnya lantai. Rasa penasaran membuatnya membuka mata.

Akaito menangkap tubuh Miku..

"Akaito..." Lirih Miku dengan wajah memerah.

"Terimakasih!" Ujar Miku lalu berdiri keposisi semula. Lalu dia dan Akaito kembali berjalan menuju tempat dimana makanan disuguhkan.

Kaito... Entah mengapa hatinya merasa panas...

"Hai Kaito! Dan hai LukaM" Miku tersenyum pada Kaito lalu menatap tajam kearah Luka, Luka lantas membalas tatapan tajam Miku dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Hei perempuan _pink_, jangan memaksa saudaraku untuk bersama-sama denganmu!" Ucap Akaito pada Luka.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Kaito?" Tanya Miku.

"Miku..." Lirih Kaito, "Jika rambutmu digerai begini, kau nampak cantik." Kaito mengelus pipi Miku. Sementara Miku merona, Luka cemburu.

"Kaito-_kun_ itu punyaku..." Lirih Luka.

"Kau kira Kaito itu benda apa?! Yang bisa dibeli kapan saja?!" Protes Akaito.

"Sudah-sudah." Lerai Big Al.

"Ngapain lu kesini?"

"Pingin lihat wajah Miku!"

"Basi lu!" Teriak Akaito pada Big Al, nampaknya Akaito melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pemuda tak bersalah ini.

"Aku rapopo." Ucap Big Al pundung.

"TEMEN GUAAAA!" Melihat Big Al pundung, Len segera ikutan pundung.

*Back To Story*

"Miku, maaf tadi aku belum selesai... Ini. Ikat rambut milikmu." Kaito menyerahkan ikat rambut Miku pada Miku.

"_Arigato_."

"_Douita_."

"Akaito-_kun_! Kita jadi memesan makanan tidak? Cepat! Nanti keduluan Kaito dan Luka." ucap Miku sambil menyeret Akaito.

'_**Akaito...-kun? Sejak kapan dia memanggil Akaito dengan suffix -kun?**_' Tanya Kaito dalam hati, '_**Apa mereka pacaran?**_'

.

.

.

.

_**Saat pulang sekolah**_

Terlihat Akaito, Kaiko dan Miku pulang bersama. Tidak biasanya, biasanya Miku pulang bersama Kaito. Hanya dengan Kaito.

Kaito menghela nafasnya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Disana Kaito membuka pintu mobil sportnya, kemudia Kaito memasuki mobil mewah itu. Selepas Kaito menutup pintu mobilnya, ia menengok kearah jendela yang menampakkan Akaito, Miku dan Kaiko pulang dengan jalan kaki.

'_**Tunggu? Lalu mobil Akaito?**_' Tanyanya dalam hati. Nampak Big Al memasuki molih itu lalu pergi.

'_**Jadi dia yang mengendarainya.**_'

Kaito mulai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Melewati Akaito, Miku dan Kaiko yang nampak bahagia. Sekali lagi pemuda tampan ini menghela nafas.

"Hai Kaito!" Sapa Big Al dengan senyumannya. "Hai." oh, Kaito nampak lesu.

"Hei? Kau tak apa apa sobat?"

"Ya, aku tak apa apa. Aku masuk dulu." ujar Kaito sambil melangkahkan kakinya kekamar.

Aisu~ Aisu!

_Smarthphone _Kaito berbunyi, Kaito segera melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan ada BBM masuk.

BBM ini dari Luka...

**'Kaito-kun! Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku pulang?! Kan biasanya orang pacaran itu selalu mengantarkan pasangan mereka pulang...' **

"Hufth..." Kaito kembali menghela nafas, dia memang sudah mengenal Luka sejak lama, dan sifatnya memang manja begini.

**'Maaf Luka, arah rumah kita berbeda.' **

Balas Kaito. Kaito kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin istirahat dari semua kejadian yang dia alami hari ini.

Sesudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Kaito segera berjalan masuk kekamarnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh tingginya keranjang empuk miliknya.

Ditatapnya kamar yang keseluruhannya berwarna biru tua itu, mulai dari cat dinding, warna jam dinding, sprai ranjang, ranjang, _smarthphone, _laptop, pokoknya semuanya berwarna biru terkecuali bingkai foto, jendela, tirai jendela, lemari pakaian, dan lemari belajar yang berwarna putih. Tangan Kaito merogoh sakunya untuk mengecheck apakah ada pesan masuk dari Miku.

Tidak ada pesan dari Miku...

Tapi ada banyak pesan dari Luka...

Kaito membuka pesan BBM dari pacarnya itu. Matanya menyipit melihat ada nama Miku disana.

**'Kaito-kun! Apa kau hanya membuat alasan agar kau tidak mengantarku pulang?' **

**'Aku tahu kalau arah rumah kita berbeda! Tapi Kaito-kun naik mobil kan? Kenapa tidak mengantarkanku?!' **

**'Kaito-kun... Apa kau menghindariku karena gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu?' **

**'Kaito-kun... Apa gadis yang kau sukai itu adalah gadis berrambut hijau tosca panjang itu? Hatsune Miku itu? Jawab aku, Kaito-kun' **

Kaito tersentak kaget ketika melihat pesan BBM dari seorang Megurine Luka. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Kalau Kaito menjawab _'iya' _dirinya yakin, dengan Luka membaca itu saja. Dia pasti akan sakit hati dan menangis. Tapi jika Kaito menjawab _'Tidak Luka, aku tidak menyukai Miku,' _itu berarti Kaito telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Pria biru itu mengacak helaian helaian rambut birunya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_**TBC~ **_

_**Author's Note **_

Mila: Halo Minna-san ^.^)/ saya adalah _Kuroro Mila-chan! _Author pendatang baru difandom Vocaloid :D

Kaito : Thor, kamu tidak menyampaikan ketakutanmu itu?

Mila : Ah! Iya, Maaf kalau banyak typo, alurnya terlalu cepat, penulisan yang kurang baik dan lain lain :( saya masih baru, #curcol# maaf saya tidak pernah mereview fic kalian :( saya takut salah...

Rin : Takut salah kenapa coba? #_sweatdrop#_

Len : Tidak tahu, oh iya. Kenapa disini aku jadi gaje ya? #garuk pipi#

Mila : Maaf Len, itu hanya pancingan agar orang _sweatdrop_ saja :D

Len : #_speechless#_

Miku : Ah? Authornya sudah selesai curhat belum?

Luka : Entahlah.

Big Al : Aku kok sial terus ya? #garuk pipi#

Mila : Ehehehe, kan untuk humornya, Big Al nista :D

Big Al : #pundung

Len : TEMEN GUAAA! #ikutan pundung#

Mila : #_sweatdrop#_

Kaito : Akhirnya chapter satu selesai jugaaa! #senam(?)#

Miku : Saatnya makaaan! #ambil negi#

Luka : Jangan makan terus, nanti gemuk. Kalau Miku gemuk, nanti Kaito aku ambil lho.

Miku : #pundung disebelah Big Al dan Len#

All (- Miku, Len & Big Al) : *_sweatdrop_*

Mila : Mila mohon pendapat, flame, kritik, dan sarannya ya, readres :) Mila ingin tahu bagai mana kemampuan Mila dihadapan kalian semua :)

All : REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
